the fight for Alamos town
by vampire hunter 000
Summary: The war has began. A rebelious group called team C.T.K is not going to stand for this anymore. Could team C.T.K beat Malefor or this is the end?


**My own characters are in this plus my new characters that took forever to make when I should be doing home work. (Screw home work).And the original characters as well. Enjoy and review.**

**The fight for Alamos town**

**Chapter 1 Gyro the beast tamer**

**Callum's P.O.V **

What a day? No sign of Aang and Katarra or the other two I think ever since Aang and Katarra left the other two went on a search party and got capture. I'm getting worried even If I don't know much about them but friends of Alice is friends of mine. I can't believe it's being 3 years since Malefor took over. Just then Tyson came back from the search. "Nothing." "Not a thing… their tracks have disappeared." Said Tyson. Poor Tyson his the best tracker I've ever seen this must be frustrating for him I must comfort him. "You know me and Karla were hopeless adventurers before we meet you." My wife looks at me angrily. "What we were." Tyson looked away then stared at a mud wall then sighed. I think his having a hard time because he's girlfriend is now a slave for Malefor. I hate Malefor he puts so much sadness to Tyson and I can't take it anymore. I fell like bashing him. Alice came in from her room and said "What's going on here. "Oops my bad I'm just angry." She is well aware of what's going on she no dumb blonde also like all of us she is angry and she knows Tyson and his problem. She whispered to Freesia and then he nod. He jump off Alice's shoulder and went to where Tyson was sitting. Freesia sat right next to him then gave a little bark. Tyson look at Freesia and gave him little pat on the head and then I think I saw a little smile from Tyson. Hope arrived one of my message birds was flying from the horizon. Then it landed on my left leg and had a message in its beak. "Good bird." The bird drops the scroll onto my hand and then flaps its wings then went to its hole and went to sleep. I opened the scroll and it said.

"I know where Aang and Katarra are.

But they are at dragon's cave the most

Dangerous place I ever explored.

They are protected by a fierce creature.

Also they are covered by a black wall.

Bending skill I don't know about.

I am sending a bird to you

So you know my location."

Signed Gyro.

Gyro? "Who knows a guy called Gyro?" Everone look at each other. "Nope." This made things harder now. But another bird was coming to us. It must be the bird Gyro sent. The bird saw us then it did a back flip then the message land on a rock next to me and the bird was gone. I yet again opened the scroll next to me and start reading it.

My location is.

North of old bridge, to

Pass the bridge

Use the eagle to

Go a cross, go

North there is a

House, then

there is forest go

Around it not through it!

There will be a

Hut that's where I'm

staying.

Signed Gyro.

Okay guys lets go and find Gyro. We start to pack our bags for biggest adventure ever. Not long we start head out for Gyro. Okay we go north… hang on what's wrong with this picture I'm no tracker. "Tyson get up here." Tyson start to walk ahead. The guy is naturally tracker it wasn't long until he found the old bridge. Well it was old some pieces have fallen of. "He did not say this was easy." Said Karla. But we are in luck there was an eagle on this side. It was huge I think we can go on it to pass this bridge. We piled upon the beastie bird it seems to take no notice of us. When Tyson hop on it took to the skies. The beastie bird was magnificent creature it flew with grace and peacefulness then out of no where a thing appeared and nearly alter the beastie bird's course but the thing was easily crush by the beastie bird's foot like clump of dirt. But there was a cloud that was ahead of us…that is no cloud it was… it was a group of those things appeared. Beastie bird's acute sight saw them it lowered itself down to the ground and then it bucks us off. Beastie bird flew up again, beastie bird went up to the group of things and fought them but it was a lose the things surround beastie bird before we knew it something fell it was beastie bird. There was small sulk from Karla. I went over and wrap my arms around her and said. "Its okay beastie bird fought hard and fortunately he lost but if you see there isn't as much as it was before see." She kisses me on the cheek and said "It can't be helped." Said Karla "Keep it G you two." Said Tyson. I let go and started to laugh. "Dude your sense of humour never dies."

**Tyson's P.O.V**

I must get over this depression for Callum. But I can't I lost so much, so much suffering I lost my family my tribe most important my girlfriend. Sakura I miss her so much I wonder she misses me to. No I must get over this. "Come on guys lets go its dangerouse out here." Said Callum. I took my spot in the group the front and start to track. I look every spot but no sign of the next clue. "Well have you found it yet?" said Callum. "No I haven't but I think we go north." "Alright north it is." Callum went in the front of the group, then his wife went after him, after her was Alice and Freesia and I am at the end of the line. I am more at risk of being attack by creatures and thugs all well. I am a natural tracker we've found the house and good timing to it's nearly sunset to but I had strange feeling about the house. The house was destroyed only the basic outline of house was the remains of it. "That sucks." Complained Karla. "Come on guys we don't have long until we reach the forest." "No I've being walking all day and feet are exhausted, we are having a camp here tonight and that's final." Callum was stunned he was staring at Karla well in the stunned type look on his face. I waved my hand in front of his face. He recovered from shock and said. "She's hot!" I back away in shock. Even Alice was shock.

We've made a small fire because of those things will be attracted to it. "Okay this is sleeping routine." Me and Callum will sleep on the left side, Alice and Freesia will sleep on the right and Tyson will sleep where ever near the fire radius. Said Karla. I can't believe I'm not very near the fire I'm the one who found the house. Oh I got it now she giving the cold shoulder. We went to spots for the night. I put myself in front of the fire and went to sleep.

It was sunrise when I got up everyone was still asleep. I didn't sleep well tonight; I never sleep well these days since… Malefor took over and took my love of my life… Pretty soon Callum woke up and said "WAKE UP EVERYONE!" We quickly got ready for our next stop. "Tyson where's our next stop." Said Callum "That's easy we go east of the house like in Gyro's letter." We start to go east of the house but we weary of something torch the house could torch us to bits. It was very quiet a bit to quite nothing is making a noise but Callum broke the silence. "There it is the forest right above that hill." We started to run pretty soon we're over the hill then we stop and look at the forest. "Look at the forest it's huge if we go around it. It will take days to go around it so we are going through the forest." Said Callum. "Hang on in Gyro's letter it said that we need to go around not through it." "Tyson, Tyson, Tyson. You are young and unexperienced obviously and cheesy Gyro is being mystical. There's nothing in the forest that could kill us." Said Callum. Callum, Karla and Alice plus Freesia went into the forest. I shrugged and then I enter the forest slowly.

When I caught up with they were attack by a massive snake. Karla was scared stiff. She wasn't moving at all she just stood there. Out of now where this old scruffy old man was on top of the snake. He put his left hand on the snake, all of sudden the snake calmed down and went down the right path and forgot that we were there. "Who are you youngsters?" Said the scruffy old man. "I'm Callum; the lady on my right is my wife Karla, the girl on my left is Alice a good friend of us and the boy who is behind us is my team mate Tyson and who are you?" "I am Gyro the beast tamer… you must be the kids that owned that pigeon, come I'll take to my hut where we can talk."

**How was that fans chapter 2 is on the horizon. **


End file.
